


Keith Doesn't Approve

by AhHHH (Plaideria)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angry Keith (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, Flirting, Flirting that Keith does not approve of, Fluff, Jealous Keith (Voltron), Jealousy, M/M, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-18 19:25:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13688196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plaideria/pseuds/AhHHH
Summary: Leouch, a visiting member of the Blade of Marmora visits the castle with Kolivan. During his stay he appears to have his sights set on Lance, much to Keith's displeasure.





	Keith Doesn't Approve

**Author's Note:**

> This was a suggestion made by LadyLemonLollipops~
> 
> "If You’re Taking Suggestions Perhaps Some Protective Keith? I’m Always Here For My Spicy Boy Looking Out For Lance If He’s Being Bothered By Those Who Won’t Take A Hint. Once Again Sweetheart Keep Up The Absolutely Wonderful Work"
> 
> O o F I'm sorry it took a while. I started it off with a different plot originally before coming up with t h i s one with a friend

The absence of warmth is what awoke Lance that morning.

The blue paladin grumbled as he moved his hands to the now empty spot on the bed, hands finding quickly fading body heat on the sheets. Lance groggily opened his eyes to see Keith sitting on the edge of the bed as he grabbed his shirt from the floor.

Porcelain skin covered the strong looking muscles Keith had. His biceps, back, shoulders - they gave Keith the look of strength through and through.

Lance licked his lips with a soft smile at the sight of the marks scattered across Keith's shoulders and neck, some scratches on his back from their activities of the previous night. Lance looked to his own bare torso, seeing similar marks all over.

Marks of how close they had been. Marks that proved how they felt about one another.

Soon the black shirt was pulled over Keith's head, covering the constellation of hickeys and few scratches. Lance sat up before Keith could stand, wrapping his long arms around Keith's waist and resting his head on his shoulder.

"Morning, cariño," Lance mumbled, voice slightly muffled by Keith's shoulder.

Keith laughed bringing a hand up to gentle comb through Lance's short locks. Lance noted that Keith already had his trademark leather gloves on. The hand in his hair was a comfortable and familiar feeling that had Lance humming in contentment. "Morning, babe. Sleep well?" 

Lance nodded, turning his head so his eyes could meet Keith's. "Yeah, but I'd sleep even better if you'd lay back down." 

"Tempting," Keith said with a teasing smile. "But I might need some convincing."

That teasing note in Keith's voice gave Lance a giddy smile and he pressed a gentle kiss to the side of Keith's neck.

"Shouldn't be too hard," Lance mumbled quietly against Keith's soft skin. He remembered when he first was able to hold Keith like this, the first time they had intimate contact. He had been surprised at how soft Keith's skin was, even more so to learn Keith didn't even have a routine. "Unlike me."

"And I'm getting up," Keith stood with a laugh.

Lance scowled before slowly standing up as well. "Rude much?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at his boyfriend.

" _Paladins_ ," Allura's voice came through on the speaker, grabbing their attention immediately. _"Your presence is requested right away."_

Both boys quickly pulled on their clothes before exiting their room. They walked the halls briskly, hands brushing against each other gently before their fingers intertwined. No words were spoken and the air was slightly tense, neither of them know what Allura needed.

She hadn't sounded desperate, like they were under attack. The princess was just talking in her regular tone. But that didn't change the fact that she had called for everyone, signals pointing out that something could be very wrong.

When they entered the control room everyone was there. Everyone plus Kolivan and a smaller Galra standing next to him.

Lance tilted his head, noting that the Galra was just a smidge bit taller than Keith was. Which was strange because Keith was pretty short himself and all the Galra Lance had seen never came close to that height.

The unnamed Galra had light purple skin, turning a pure white in some areas. His hair - at least, Lance thought it was a him - was midnight black and was braided similar to Kolivan's. His eyes glowed purple, matching the fluffy pair of ears on his head. He was exceptionally muscular, looking as if he could bench press Lance with one arm - if that was even a thing. Lance wasn't very experienced in weights.

As Lance and Keith cautiously stepped closer, Lance took note of the tail that lazily flicked about from behind the Galra. It was also light purple, the end of it being pure white.

"Kolivan," Keith greeted with a nod off his head. He removed his hand from Lance's and crossed his arms instead, smiling up at the older Galra. "What brings you here?"

Lance pouted slightly when Keith let go of his hand but instead focused on the matter at hand. "Yeah, and who's this?" He questioned, looking from Kolivan, to the unnamed Galra, to Allura, and back to the Galra.

Allura smiled from where she stood. "Well now that everyone is here, I don't see why we can't get along with introductions. Leouch?"

The Galra, Leouch, smiled brightly. "Thank you, princess," he turned those purple eyes upon the paladins. "I am Leouch, a newer member of the blade. A pleasure to meet you. I've heard many tales about your triumphs in battle."

Pidge adjusted their glasses and took a step closer, inspecting Leouch up and down. "What exactly are you mixed with? If you don't mind me asking of course."

"Oh, not at all, green paladin," Leouch practically purred. As he spoke the tail behind him continued to flick around and Lance found himself entranced by it. "I'm actually mixed with a species known as the Vercians. They're a race not really meant for battle, hence my shorter stature."

"I'll do some research later," Pidge said with a determined nod. Lance sighed internally, knowing they would probably stay up late researching and fall asleep at their desk. He would have to check up on them every now and again so when they did fall asleep Lance could tuck them into bed. "Also you can just call me Pidge.

I see," Leouch said with a nod. "I'll make sure to remember that."

Shiro stepped up, looking between Leouch and Kolivan. "Not that it isn't nice to meet a new face, Kolivan, but why did you bring him here?"

The tail Lance had been so focused on stopped suddenly. Lance raised his head in confusion only to be greeted by Leouch staring at him. They stared for a while before Leouch winked and turned his attention to Kolivan.

That was strange to say the least. Maybe he was imagining things, though imagining a wink didn't seem normal. Unsure of what to do, Lance decided to brush the wink off and listen to what Kolivan had to say.

"Leouch and Keith are both newer members of the Blade. They both also show amazing sets of skills. I wish to personally train them both myself and, if your princess permits us, I would like to request to have Leouch and me stay on the ship with you all until training is complete," Kolivan stated with a glance to Allura.

"I am alright with this proposal. Are you, Keith?" Allura asked the red paladin.

Lance looked to his boyfriend and then to Leouch who had been looking at Allura, but turned his gaze to Lance. Those purple eyes gave Lance an uncomfortable feeling and he silently hoped that Keith would say no and Leouch would leave.

Of course it didn't go that way.

"That's perfectly fine," Keith said with a nod. "I look forward to training."

"How does everyone else feel on this matter?" Coran inquired, fiddling with the end of his orange mustache.

"I'm fine with it," Pidge answered with a casual shrug.

"Same here," Hunk said with a bright smile. "Means I get to have more people try my cooking."

Shiro chuckled. "And you know I'm alright with it. Lance?" 

Lance internally groaned. Great. He didn't want to be the only one against them. "It's fine," Lance lied with a nervous smile, crossing his arms in what he hoped was a confident manner. "For me it means I get to show them exactly why I'm the team's sharpshooter."

"Cocky much?" Pidge asked in an unamused tone and Lance chuckled as Keith rolled his eyes, but still smiled nonetheless.

"Well I look forward to seeing why then, sharpshooter," Leouch piped up with his hands placed confidently on his hips. "Perhaps I can show you how I am with a sword while we're at it." Another wink was sent Lance's way, accompanied by a seductive smile.

Silence. Dead silence among everyone.

Lance knew he hadn't imagined that wink.

The tone Leouch had used when speaking... Leouch was flirting with Lance.

Lance looked to Keith, wanting to see his boyfriend's reaction. Keith's lips were pursed, as if he had just tasted done thing disgustingly sour. His eyebrows were knitted together and he looked at Leouch with such a heated gaze that had Lance surprised the Galra hadn't melted yet.

Shiro cleared his throat. "Well, why don't we all just go about our day?"

Leouch looked at Shiro in confusion. "A 'day'?"

"Just take some time to get adjusted to the castle," Shiro replied with a reassuring smile. "Is this all we needed to cover, princess?"

Concern was obvious on Allura's face as she looked between Lance, Keith, and Leouch. "Ah, yes. I believe that was everything. You all may return to whatever it is you were doing."

"We'll be going then," Keith said firmly from Lance's side. He grasped Lance's hand in his own and turned, practically dragging him from the room. Even after the door closed, Keith continued to drag Lance down the hall.

"Keith?" Lance asked carefully, not fighting his boyfriend's strong grip. He figured Keith would be bothered by Leouch, but not this much. "Where are we going?" 

Keith paused in the middle of a hallway, grip on Lance going slack. A few beats of silence passed between them before Keith finally met Lance's eyes with a pinched expression.

"He was," Keith paused, obviously mentally searching for the right words. "Acting too familiar with you. Not in a good way."

Lance chuckled fondly. Keith ways wore his emotions on his sleeve and right now, that emotion was jealousy. "Nothing happened, though, cariño," Lance reassured. He tightened his grip on Keith's hand, gently rubbing his thumb over the leather of Keith's glove.

"I know," Keith sighed and there was visibly less tension in him. "I just hope whatever he was trying to do won't happen again."

"I'm sure it won't," Lance said with a chuckle. "Especially since you literally dragged me out of there. Everyone saw it."

Keith groaned and slid his free hand through his hair. "Don't remind me. Pidge will probably bring it up later."

"Since you told me not to, I'm going to remind you all day," Lance snickered.

Keith rolled his eyes. "I hate you," Keith muttered, no heat to his voice and a smile on his lips.

"I love you, too," Lance replied easily with a wink.

Lance sincerely hoped whatever had transpired just then would die down. Maybe it was just a one time thing. Maybe Leouch would take the obvious hint Keith had given.

It didn't die down.

Leouch kept sending Lance sultry winks and flirtatious grins. He even used the occasional pick up line.

It was flattering, but Lance was irked by it. Leouch had to know Keith and Lance we're together, the couple was very open about their relationship. But he proceeded as if Lance was still on the market.

This pissed Keith off to no end. And while that was insanely attractive, seeing Keith get jealous and do his best to keep Leouch away, Lance wanted it to stop.

The next few days were filled with Leouch crowding around Lance and showering him in compliments. Lance always tried to brush him off politely, but it never seemed to work. Keith seemed just about ready to explode and strangle Leouch which lead to Lance taking him somewhere to calm him down.

However, Keith could take his anger out during training. Since Kolivan was training them both, he often had Keith and Leouch spar against each other. This mainly resulted in bruises, cuts, passing out for a short period of time, and even things that lead to trips to the healing pods. Whether it was because of Keith's anger or just the intense training, Lance wasn't sure.

And it was excruciatingly suffocating. Almost all the time Leouch was sticking to his side, leading to Keith sticking to the other. He had to deal with the tense air between both Galra hybrids and Lance was honestly sick of feeling so awkward.

Lance ironically savored moments of silence. When Leouch wasn't there I'm to instigate and Keith wasn't there to send Leouch heated glares.

Like right now.

The training deck was peacefully silent. Lance was the only one there, gun equipped as he aimed for a far away target.

Keep a steady hand, eye on the Target. Prepare for recoil. Wrap a finger around the trigger and...

"Hello, blue," a voice purred dangerously close to Lance's ear.

Lance yelped and jumped as he pulled the trigger, shot hitting the upper wall instead of his target. He groaned and turned around, returning his bayard to it's regular state and putting it away. "Leouch. What's up?" Along with the flirting, Leouch had gotten around to calling him by 'blue' instead of his actual name.

"Oh, nothing really," Leouch said with a smile. "Just came to see my favorite paladin. And might I say, you missed the target by a lot."

"Yeah, well, I'm actually kind of tired," Lance said, attempting to step around Leouch. "I think I'm going to hit the showers and head to bed."

Leouch reached out, purple hand grasping Lance's upper arm. "Wait! I just wanted to watch you practice. You may continue. You won't even know I'm here."

Lance bit his lip, staring at Leouch warily. He had wanted to get some more training in before calling it a night. And it wasn't like Leouch was going to hurt him.

"Alright," Lance sighed, reequipping his gun. He moved back to his previous spot and aimed at the target once more. Behind him, Lance could feel Leouch's calculating eyes boring into him and he stiffened at the feeling.

Just as he was about to shoot again, a warm hand was placed on his lower back. Lance all but shrieked and attempted to jump away, another hand on his shoulder preventing him from doing so.

Lance whipped his head around to give Leouch a bewildered expression. "What are you doing..?" He squeaked out weakly, unsure of how to handle what was happening. This was the first time Leouch had taken a physical approach. And Lance did not like it at all.

"Soothing you," Leouch chuckled, though his voice was doing the exact opposite. "It's not good to shoot when you're so stiff, blue."

"Thanks for the input, but," Lance squirmed a bit, trying to release himself from Leouch's grip. "Could you please let go of me?"

Leouch laughed, voice disturbingly close to Lance's ear. "But you feel so nice under my hands. I'd person like to feel you a bit more." 

The hand on his lower back moved to squeeze Lance's waist and the blue paladin jumped. That was too much.

"Leouch, I'm serious. Let go," Lance said in a warning tone.

His only answer was a laugh and hands wandering a bit more. He barely registered a kiss to his neck before Leouch was suddenly gone.

Lance looked over, pleasantly surprised at the sight that greeted his eyes.

Keith stood there, face twisted in a snarl as he gripped the front of Leouch's shirt. His chest was heaving slightly and his eyes held a burning fire. Leouch on the other hand, gave a small smile, though his eyes held a certain coldness. "Keith, how nice of you to come here," Leouch said with a grin.

"He told you not to touch him. The hell do you think you're doing," Keith demanded more than asked.

Leouch scowled. "I don't see why anything that transpires between us is any of your concern."

"It obviously is my concern," Keith was starting to raise his voice. Something he only did when he was truly pissed off. "Especially since he's _my_ boyfriend."

Confusion flitted across Leouch's face before he seemed to remember. "Oh, I forgot you use different terms for courting. Sure, you may be in that stage but you are not official mates."

"That has nothing to do with this!" Keith all but screamed in Leouch's face. "You _touched_  Lance without permission. He told you to stop and you didn't! This is getting out of hand!"

"And what are you going to do about it?" Leouch quirked a brow confidently, obviously sure Keith could not do anything.

"I'll tell Kolivan. And he'll take you away," Keith stated simply.

Lance resisted the urge to snort in amusement, despite the serious conversation they were having. It reminded him of two siblings fighting and one threatening to tell their mother.

"You wouldn't," Leouch said, but doubt was evident in his eyes.

Keith released Leouch's shirt. "I will if you don't start leaving Lance alone. Got it?"

Nothing was said before Leouch let out an annoyed noise and exited the training deck, leaving Lance and Keith alone.

"Are you okay?" Keith asked, voice filled with worry as he turned to Lance.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Lance reassured with a smile. "Thanks, cariño."

Keith smiled, making Lance's insides melt as he smiled back. "Good. Let's go shower and head to bed then."

Lance wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Are we going to sleep or are you going to deflower me?"

Keith snorted. "I already did that, Lance."

"Scandalous," Lance laughed as he sling an arm around Keith's shoulders. He pressed a kiss to the shorter male's temple. "Doesn't mean you can't do it again though."

And there was that blush Lance loved so much. The blush lit up Keith's face vaguely reminding Lance of a strawberry. He laughed as Keith walked quicker out if embarrassment and followed, joyful at the thought of how different Keith would act behind closed doors. 

Keith really was too adorable.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it was okay and that you enjoyed it :3 it was super fun to write!
> 
> As usual if you guys have anything you want to suggest for a story let me know! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
